


鸣佐||糟糕的大人

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: 叔鸣佐+蛇窟佐R18





	鸣佐||糟糕的大人

“不对劲。”  
宇智波佐助拢了拢披风，树林里寒气涌动，冰凉凉的风吹开他柔软的鬓发，露出一对闪着微光的异色瞳。写轮眼看不出此地有何异状，轮回眼只能带给他微妙的不适感。  
他本来是准备发动轮回眼从远方赶回木叶的，然而破裂虚空而出时，眼前的树林却不像是他经常来去的地点——并非不熟悉，而是充满了怀旧感，一草一木都在他记忆深处生长。  
“这里是……”佐助环视四周，耳边似有“嘶嘶”声，答案已经呼之欲出了，他斜睨了一眼右手后侧的草丛，右手五指如飞结印，转瞬之间原地已经没有佐助的身影。  
一道凌厉但明显后劲不足的剑光在佐助原来的位置划过。  
“……蛇窟吗。”佐助倏地出现在袭击者的身后，一脚踢倒了眼前明显站不太稳的忍者，重重地踏在他穿着明显因打斗而脏污的白色和服的后背。  
佐助特意注意了下脚的位置，避开了和服上那个小巧刺眼的团扇绣样。  
被踩倒在地的年轻忍者勉强地转过头，露出一张青涩熟悉的脸：蹙紧的秀眉，端丽的五官，白生生的面庞。  
“你是……谁？”大蛇丸在此处设下了非常强大的结界，擅自进入的人会被蛇阵困住，这个入侵者竟然能安然无恙。  
年轻的宇智波佐助强忍着在早先的战斗中受的伤，想要竭尽最后一丝力气发动写轮眼，然而瞳术尚未施展出便被压制，他大为震惊，入侵者未被刘海遮住的右眼随意地盯着他，幽幽的红光中浮现出三枚黑勾玉。  
“写轮眼……”年轻的宇智波佐助大力挣扎，挣开了入侵者的漫不经心的压制，他捂住自己已经发动不了瞳术的右眼，质问眼前的男人，“你到底是谁？”  
“真是奇妙，”入侵者居高临下地俯视一身白色和服的少年人，“看来是轮回眼出了点问题，居然到这个时间点来了。”  
佐助回忆起来，也就是在十来年前，他在大蛇丸要求他做的任务中遭到暗算，狼狈逃到蛇窟附近的结界里，晕倒在此处，之后的记忆全失，等醒转的时候已经在蛇窟的房间里了。  
“宇智波佐助，”他眯了眯眼，叫出了自己——也是眼前这个明明已经无力反抗还是凶狠地盯着敌人的少年——的名字。  
小佐助怔了一瞬，更加警惕：“你有什么目的？”  
只见入侵者右手结印，雷电“啾啾”地在男人手中聚集，男人的声音熟悉而低沉：“千鸟。”  
少年人瞪大了眼睛。  
佐助将随手捏的千鸟扔到树林无人的深处，蹲下钳住了少年珠圆玉润的下巴，让少年看清自己的脸：“相当没出息的一张脸啊……真不想看见自己露出这种丢人的表情。”  
小佐助惊讶地看清了男人的眉眼，他几乎有了一种照镜子的错觉，只是男人明显年长，气质也与自己不尽相同。他是极聪明的，不被结界认作外人，写轮眼，千鸟，说的莫名其妙的话，如出一辙的长相，所有迹象都指向了同一个结果：  
“你是——未来的我。”小佐助笃定地说，“怎么？这么大的人了还能遇上时空错乱的麻烦被搞到过去来？也没有很强啊，真失望。”  
“哼，”佐助嗤笑一声，“你这状态，才是遇上麻烦了吧。”他撤了写轮眼对小佐助感官的压制，少年的大脑重新掌管了全身知觉，他低低地惊叫了一声，控制不住地倒在地上。小佐助脸色不佳，眼睛却是湿湿润润的，眼眶通红，全身热得让佐助都不自在起来——他是记得的，那次任务有敌对忍者用了散布在空气中的迷药，他不慎中招以后发现非但没有被迷倒，反而诡异地兴奋起来。  
字面意思的兴奋，不知道哪来的劣质迷药，进入了宇智波的身体后成为了对未经人事的少年人极其致命的催情药品。陌生的情欲席卷了小佐助全身，他用苦无扎破自己的手臂，强烈的痛觉给他短暂的清醒，尔后跌跌撞撞地逃到大蛇丸的结界里，方才对着来人的一刀已经是强弩之末了。  
佐助皱着眉回忆起这段往事，因为最后转危为安而不了了之，当初一心复仇的他没有多想过程中发生了什么。他发现时空和因果循环给他开了个惊天大玩笑：  
这个麻烦当初是未来的自己解决的，现在轮到长大的他了。  
佐助皱紧眉头，这事太荒唐了，虽然如今的他对性事早已不再陌生——拜他的木叶朋友所赐——可是要自己给自己解决生理问题，他略微想象了一番场面便羞耻得说不出话。  
小佐助发现面前强大而沉稳的男人气息微微凌乱，皱着眉深深地叹了一口气，秀丽白皙的面皮上仿佛出现一抹薄红。  
“你怎么这么不小心，”男人纠结着，突然冒出一句怨气颇深的话，“……算了，没办法。”  
男人右手抓起倒在地上微微颤抖着的少年往肩上一甩，发动轮回眼将少年带回了未来的他所拥有的最安全的地方。

“我家。”  
佐助把人扔在柔软的沙发上。药性发作，少年光是克制体内汹涌的情潮便用尽了所有精力，他半躺着，和服本来就大开的领口垮到了手臂上，露出白生生的圆润肩膀，他费力地抬起眼皮，只见眼前的男人解开了披风，展露出修长瘦削的身形和空荡荡的左手袖口。  
“左手呢？”小佐助的声音沙沙哑哑地，带着些粘腻的鼻音。  
“你别管。”佐助一脸冷漠地走去浴室放水，在把小佐助全身的脏污洗干净以前他不想把少年放到一看就是新换过床单的大床上——不用说，必定是鸣人为了他远游归来准备的。  
小佐助不依不饶：“那是我的手。”  
“到时候你就知道了。”佐助的声音从浴室传来，“过来洗澡。”  
“我走不动。”面对未来的自己小佐助不知为何多了一些任意妄为的放肆：反正都是自己，作自己那叫作吗，而且这大叔还一脸高冷，小佐助毫无自觉地腹诽未来的自己。  
“太弱了。”佐助一把捞起在沙发上歪歪斜斜地躺着的小佐助，将他扔进了放好水的浴缸，“自己脱衣服总行吧，好好洗，洗完了我教你……解决生理问题。”

小佐助躺在飘着洗衣粉香气的柔软被单上，裹着宽大的白色浴巾，忍耐着从头烧到尾的快感，他夹紧笔直修长的双腿，白嫩的脚趾紧绷着，浴巾掩盖下未经人事的性器挺得老高。少年轻轻地磨蹭床单，性器顶端渗出淅淅沥沥的清液，在浅色床单上泅出一小片水痕。  
他迷迷糊糊的，不知道该怎么解决这烧人的热度，突然一只冰凉凉的手握上了少年兴奋的性器。  
佐助眉头皱得死紧，给年轻的自己手淫这种事，无论做多久心理建设他都羞耻得想逃走。他坐在床边，目光放空一动不动盯着地板，只用余光瞧着被情欲折磨的赤身裸体的少年，右手一上一下机械地安抚年轻的自己。  
他的思绪已经飘到了外太空：平日里……鸣人怎么摸我的呢？好像不太一样？这样能舒服吗……？  
“呜嗯……啊……”小佐助刚到发育期，又因为复仇之心深重向来专心修炼，性欲极其寡淡，自慰是从来没有做过的。未经人事的年轻身体此时被来自未来的手熟练地上下套弄，太过诡异的情形与传遍血液的春药使他全身烧灼，迷迷糊糊地全部注意力都集中在了下体那只被染上热度的手。  
太羞耻了……  
被自己的声音吓得惊醒了一瞬间，小佐助下意识地咬紧下唇想要止住丢人的声音，他别过头想要逃避一般，却被床头上摆放的照片惊得瞪大了眼。  
照片上的人有一头惹眼的灿烂金发，海蓝的眸子里满满的都是开心，正喜笑颜开地搂着黑发黑眼的男人，对着镜头炫耀无名指上的戒指。那两人都穿着正式的礼装，甜蜜柔和的气息仿佛要冲破相框溢出来，拍了小佐助满脸。  
“照片……”他忍住呻吟，扭头质问像上刑一般的未来的自己。  
佐助手上动作一顿，没有被刘海遮住的半张脸飞起一抹薄红：“如你所见。”  
“那个吊车尾和我……”小佐助咬牙切齿，嘴唇被自己咬得红肿，“你们——”  
“不要问了。”佐助重重地撸了一把，被过去的自己质问与“朋友”的情史太过尴尬，羞得佐助无言以对。  
“啊啊啊……！”小佐助扬起线条优美的脖颈，在未来的自己并不用心的安抚下很快射了出来，白浊的精液溅得满床都是。  
佐助扭过头去，想要查看药效是否褪去，不想对上了一双红幽幽的茫然的眼——要是鸣人在此处一定会打趣佐助：看来一兴奋就开眼是从小的习惯啊我说！  
墨色的勾玉转得飞快，仿佛要将佐助勾进去一般，不同时空的同一个体被某种力量串在了一起。佐助不自觉地开了写轮眼，跟年轻的自己四目相对的那一瞬间，熟悉的汹涌情热豁然烧到了他身上，他晕眩般晃了晃，一头栽到小佐助旁边。  
是共感，写轮眼不知为何连接上了过去与未来的所有感官。  
不同年龄的同一个人双双躺倒在沾着浊液的深色被单上，他们都死死地咬住自己的下唇，谁都没有了最初相互斗嘴的余裕。佐助难以抑制地扯开领口的扣子，他大口喘息着，跟一旁高潮后几乎失去意识的年轻的自己的低声呻吟交织在一道，令人脸红耳热。  
要……怎么办……  
两个人都陷入了难以了结的、因为共感而加倍放大的情欲之中。

 

“啪。”  
办公室里，鸣人在一沓文件的末页敲上火影专用章，他伸展四肢，重重地躺向椅背：“哎——今天的工作终于做完了我说！”  
七代目火影工作时严肃认真的表情舒展开，露出一个愉快温和的笑容，轻声自言自语道：“这个时间，佐助也该回来了吧。”  
“回家啰！”鸣人随手把转椅向桌前一送，捞起火影袍推开窗户轻快地纵身一跃，同时他大声地冲隔壁还亮着灯的火影辅佐办公室招呼，“鹿丸你也早点回去陪手鞠和鹿代啊我说！我先走啦！”  
矫健的身影在落日笼罩的木叶高高低低的楼房房顶跳跃，鸣人心里无限期待着时隔多日的亲热腻歪——佐助这趟出差真是太久了。  
“做了这么久火影了还是这么不稳重啊，”在办公室研究新到的棋谱的鹿丸无奈地笑笑，“不过也不错，现在这样。”

“佐助，我回来啦！”  
大门合上的声音“哐当”一声，以相似的姿势抓着床单忍耐情欲的两人俱是瞪大了眼，惊慌失措的神情一模一样。  
鸣人在门廊换上毛绒绒的狐狸外观的拖鞋：“我好想你啊我说，一个多月没见着了诶，不出来迎接一下超辛苦的鸣人大人吗？”  
“你快想想办法……！”小佐助颤颤地伸出手推搡侧卧在床上身体弯曲出一条好看曲线的男人，释放一次根本不能满足，方才略略褪去的钻心蚀骨般的瘙痒与高热卷土重来。被无力地推了一把的佐助侧过头，被汗水沾湿的长刘海柔顺地滑落耳旁，露出水光潋滟的紫色轮回眼。  
鸣人在灯火通明的客厅张望了一圈，注意到浴室里还有缭绕的热气，显然不久之前刚被使用过。他三步并作两步跑上楼：“你在休息吗？任务是不是有什么纰漏，很累吗？”  
少年人眨了眨眼，被这张艳丽无双的脸惊得后背发凉，男人的眉眼还是与他极其相似的锐利模样，满面春情却令这熟悉的五官多了一丝丝的妩媚。这媚意绝非普通的一次两次情动能够引起，仿佛在跟少年预言他未来将无数次在某个傻小子的身下辗转承欢，一身刀锋似的凛冽气质化作满池春水，只为一人温柔放荡。  
门外的脚步声与呼唤声渐渐接近，少年惶惶不知所措，这丢人的样子他打心眼里抵触给任何时期的吊车尾看见，尤其是未来的自己——竟然就这样没出息地被放倒了。  
都是吊车尾的错。少年佐助一把掀起堆在一旁的浴巾把自己裹成了一枚洁白的粽子，鸵鸟一般将头埋进了膝盖里。  
“佐助，怎么不理我啊我说？”鸣人转动门把手，低声道，“别是出去买东西了吧。”

柔软的宽敞的大床，铺着自己昨天才换的床单，床上一大一小，一个衣衫凌乱，咬紧下唇低低呜咽，一个貌似浴巾下面赤身裸体，压抑的喘息声几乎带着泣音。  
床单上还有不明白色液体。  
“……佐助？”鸣人被眼前景色震惊到大脑一片空白，这两个人的身形他闭着眼睛都能认出来，只是从来未曾想过他们会同时出现在眼前。  
不对，同时出现在他的床上。  
一大一小两个佐助同时抬起头，两双漂亮的眼睛愠怒地盯着他，一样的端丽长相，一样的被情欲拍击得七零八落的神色，却有不一样的风情。  
这画面未免有点太过刺激了。  
不过漩涡鸣人其人，好像永远抓不住重点，又好像一直都抓稳了重点，他急吼吼地冲到成年的佐助身边将整个完全软掉的男人扶起来，关切地问他：  
“发生了什么？你的轮回眼失控了吗？佐助你怎么样？”  
少年佐助有些惊讶地看着长大了的鸣人亲密地搂着未来的自己，他的臂弯里隔出来一方空间看上去居然有种莫名其妙的安全感。这个吊车尾模样俊朗轮廓分明，脱离了少年的稚气圆润，浑身上下充斥着成熟男人的魅力。已经是七代火影的漩涡鸣人紧紧拥着  
未来的自己毫无顾虑地靠在他紧实的胸膛上，断断续续地指使鸣人：  
“快去……把那小鬼……啊……给我打晕……！”  
“那是你啊我可舍不得下手我说，”鸣人这才抬头仔仔细细地打量把自己用浴巾裹起来的少年，“哇……好久不见的小佐助，好怀念啊我说。”  
“……”少年佐助不声不响，十分凶狠地盯着亲密无间的两人，尽管如此，两个成年人仍然旁若无人地给少年展示出彼此之间有多么亲热默契。  
眼前的小佐助还是记忆中那般漂亮而锋利，倔强的眼神中带着小勾子，好看得让人移不开眼，只是他现在状态明显不对，满脸艳色跟自己怀里的佐助似的，浴巾没有遮住的脚趾因为忍耐快感微微蜷起，白生生地灼烧着鸣人的视网膜。  
“吊车尾，”怀里的人扯住他的领口，“不准碰他。”  
不准……碰？鸣人脑子一团浆糊，他琢磨了一阵才转过弯：“佐助你当我禽兽吗？怎么可能对这么小的孩子下手啊我说。”他抬头瞟了一眼既单纯又艳丽的在情欲中挣扎的少年人，喉头滚了滚：“就算那是你……还是，恩，果然应该留给过去的我啊。”  
作为辛辛苦苦追了那么多年的奖励什么的，青涩可人的佐助酱简直就像是最甜蜜的成功果实啊我说。  
“不过你俩现在这样，”鸣人担忧地问道，“原因我先不问了，要怎么解决啊我说。”  
佐助攀着鸣人的肩，撑起被情热烧得无力的身体翻身跨坐在鸣人身上：  
“他中了……任务对象的暗算，必须发泄出来。我跟他现在处在共感状态，”佐助顿了顿，“抱我。”  
鸣人看了看一脸愕然的小佐助，撇撇嘴答应：“好吧，虽然我没有什么不满但是不知道为什么总觉得有点点不爽啊我说。”有种自己期待了很久的小别胜新婚变成了完成任务的错觉。  
“你想干什么啊！”那头的少年人终于憋不住了，“我……我可不想看！”  
这算个什么解决办法，年轻的佐助恼羞成怒，这两个糟糕的大人打算让他观摩由未来的自己和未来的白痴吊车尾如何上床吗？  
而且，小佐助咬牙切齿，我为什么会是下面那个？

“这样就看不到了。”佐助冷漠地对小少年下了一个掩蔽视觉的幻术。

视线突然黑暗，小佐助茫然地睁大了眼，竟露出了一个可怜兮兮的神情。

“……好可爱哦我说，”很久没有见到这样活生生的年轻的佐助，鸣人被那张无辜委屈的脸惊得移不开眼，“我好像从来没在那时候的佐助脸上见过这样的神情诶。”

“少废话，”佐助右手勾着鸣人的脖子，整个人都软倒在鸣人身上，他颤巍巍地想跪立起来，撑到一半便脱力坐了回去，白嫩光滑的腿不自觉地在鸣人腿上磨蹭。

大床晃了几晃，同样无力瘫倒在床的另一端的少年心惊胆战，眼前黑沉沉地没有一丝光亮，耳边是两个自己急促的喘息声。佐助心里又气又急，他想象不出两个男人要怎么亲热，只是失去光明之前所见的粘腻画面足以令他脸红心跳。

他们……到底要做什么？

突然，少年无意识地睁大了茫然的眼。明明没有人触碰，一股子高热猛地从他的下体蹿起，烫得小佐助绞紧了一双修长紧实的腿。一直以来存在感极强的情欲在一瞬间得到满足，一瞬间的满足后空虚接踵而至。  
“嗯啊……”软哒哒的一声不受控制地溢出唇边，在别无声响的室内格外引人注意。

“喂，佐助，”鸣人坏心眼地隔着一层内裤揉弄佐助的下体，“佐助酱叫得多好听，你也学一学呀我说。”

佐助死死地咬住下唇，坚决捍卫在曾经的自己面前的尊严，柔软的唇肉被咬成了艳红色，微微发肿。

鸣人笑了一声，覆唇上去，他灵活地撬开了佐助的唇瓣，缠住对方的软舌。没了最后的关口，低低沉沉的甜美声音从两人交缠的唇舌间泄出，整个房间里充斥着涌动的春情。

“唔恩……啊……”小佐助在叫出那一声后便紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴，然而挡不住粘腻的水声从床的另一头传来，伴随着比自己声音略低的呻吟。另一个自己在唇齿相依中获得的强烈满足感一丝不漏地塞给了小佐助，他难耐地滚到一侧，死死地攥着身下的床单，将绣着暗纹的布料揪出一个纠结的漩涡。

毫无自觉地，小佐助的唇试探性地在空气中开阖，似乎是在渴求着什么。

极其缱绻的一个吻以后，鸣人好整以暇地不再动作，他十分大爷姿态地倚靠在床头上，看着佐助睁开眼。

他今天好兴奋。鸣人细细端详佐助的脸，那双眼睛好看极了，被亲得晕晕乎乎以后有些略略失焦，黑的如雾蒙蒙的墨潭，紫的像湿润润的水晶，正带着渴求与疑惑责备般地看着他。

“今天都这么主动地坐在我身上了我说……”鸣人撩起他那缕晃晃悠悠的鬓角，为佐助别在耳后，“再主动一点，给佐助酱示范一下，怎么样？”

佐助很是凶狠地瞪着他：鸣人早就勃起了，被裆部限制的下体危险地卡在佐助臀缝里，耀武扬威地昭示着存在感——做成一副不慌不忙的样子，骗谁呢。

鸣人一手摸进了佐助的衬衫，蜻蜓点水般沿着脊柱从尾椎骨扫到后颈处。

一阵酥麻由背部生起，在小佐助全身流窜，年轻的身体经不住老练手法撩起的情欲，他不知所措地伸手去抓痒得难耐的地方。少年对自己向来不知道轻重，指尖在白皙的皮肤上刮出了一道道红痕，红白相映，如同极细的红绳缠绕在年轻的身体上。

“装什么啊，”佐助捧起鸣人的脸，飞快地用眼角地余光扫了一眼在床边发抖的年轻的自己，“给我速战速决。”

“那可不行，”鸣人摆出了自己的招牌笑容，灿烂得佐助心里一个激灵——男人在床上笑成这样没什么好事——鸣人眨了眨蓝得透亮的眸子，侧过头吻了一口佐助的手心：“我啊，可被佐助，不，两个佐助刺激坏了，做好心理准备哦我说！”

“放马过来。”佐助凑上前，探出湿热的舌尖，轻轻地舔了舔鸣人线条分明的喉结。

一声泣音传来。

“啊不……呜……”同一时刻佐助便整个人跟没骨头似的缠在鸣人身上，无人触碰的胸前一阵刺痛，敏感的乳头抖擞地立了起来，红艳艳地缀在佐助因情欲烧成了粉色的胸口。

鸣人下意识抬起头——小佐助在自己身上大力乱抓之时，蹭到了胸前柔嫩的一点，强烈的快感伴随着痛意冲上头，少年人平躺在床的角落，手还落在挺立的乳尖，他大口地喘息着，像一尾失水的鱼。

“……该死……”佐助趴在鸣人胸口，低喘着抱怨，“都说了……啊……让你把他，唔恩……打晕了……”

小佐助无暇顾及那头两个大人在做什么，方才抓挠身体的痛意引起的灼热无异于饮鸩止渴，极大的空虚感包裹着他，他试探性地将手向下探去，模仿一开始未来的自己那样，一把握住了翘得老高的性器。

少年的性器青涩漂亮，抖抖索索地挺立着，铃口兴奋地流着水。小佐助学着刚才长大的自己手淫的动作，极不熟练地上下撸动。

“啊……！痛……”少年莽撞的动作使另一边的男人趴在对象身上倒抽了一口气。

鸣人一手剥开佐助已经被体液沾湿的内裤，一边煞有介事地冲不得要领地自慰的少年佐助说道：“这样很痛的我说，佐助酱不会弄的话我来好了，学着哦。”

少年手里的动作没有停止，痛感在情热的作用下变作了别样的刺激，小孩子受不了地哼哼唧唧，大人也情难自抑地骑在鸣人身上磨蹭着。

佐助的皮肤烫烫的，毫无隔阂地蹭着鸣人赤裸的胸膛，肌肤相贴的亲热使鸣人发出一声舒服的喟叹，他低头埋进佐助的颈间，顺着动脉舔舐佐助的脖颈，末了啃了口他小巧的耳垂。

鸣人一手揉弄着掌中手感颇佳的臀肉，另一只手娴熟地撸动佐助的性器，摸到下面时还不忘特意照顾了一番根部的双丸。他满意地感受到怀里的爱人兴奋得发抖，那头胡乱自慰的小佐助也无力再动作，一副放下防备的诱人的模样好像在等待着谁去好好享用。

“你看，佐助酱已经舒服得快射了啊。”鸣人贴在佐助耳边说，喷出来的热气让佐助白皙的耳廓红得滴血，“虽然不太会做，身体的反应真的很诚实啊我说。”

“呜……你快点……”佐助恨恨地咬住鸣人的肩膀，怨自己没有做好十全的准备，搞出了现在这狼狈场面。

也不是不想跟鸣人亲热……离别很久，说不想念是骗人的，本来回来就想马上干柴烈火来一发，佐助别过头枕在鸣人颈窝里，只能诚实地面对了内心对鸣人的渴求。

就这样吧，佐助自暴自弃地放松了神经，大不了之后大家一起删除记忆。

不再死撑着脸面的佐助顺应冲动，少年与成人的声音在鸣人的撩拨下变得妩媚又粘腻，如同一场跨越时空的二部复调曲。

鸣人的下体卡在佐助臀缝里，被裤子裹着，鼓鼓胀胀的一大包。佐助有点急躁，他向后退了一点点毫无顾忌地坐在鸣人大腿上，右手熟练地解开了束缚住鸣人的拉链，食指下勾，粗大的性器很是自信地跳了出来，拍在佐助修长好看的手上。

“我就知道……”佐助很任性地磨蹭着向前挪，略略抬起臀部将那根曾多次进入自己的老熟人夹在腿间。大腿内侧的皮肤十分细腻，紧紧地贴着鸣人的性器。

那根充满了侵略性的肉刃威胁般地跳动几下。

“快炸了我说……”鸣人五指大力地抓了一把佐助的臀部，在白皙的臀肉上留下五道红痕，他中指内勾，轻轻地跟兴奋得一张一合的穴口打了个招呼。

另一边的少年惊得低低地尖叫了一声。

“好像很欢迎我的样子，”鸣人摁了摁软热的入口，对怀里的人炫耀道，“你也想我了吧，佐助。”

佐助侧头望去，被鸣人那一脸得意的笑容闪得有点晃神，他爱惨了鸣人这样的笑，俏皮爽朗带着点小天真，透过这个笑容似乎能看到昔日倔得要命总是执着地追上来的仿佛带着光的少年。

“嗯。”佐助把头埋在鸣人胸前闷闷地答道。

“难得坦率的佐助啊，好可爱！”鸣人笑得更开心了，他放开了佐助的下体，从枕头底下摸出一管润滑剂，熟练地用牙拧开盖将粘稠的液体淅沥沥地淋在手上，“我不客气啦。”

冰凉凉的液体被鸣人的手捂得温热，润湿了闭合的穴口，佐助紧紧地搂着鸣人的脖子，感受着鸣人带着薄茧的指节探入了后穴。

“放松点啦佐助，”鸣人缓慢地打开紧涩的谷道，“我快忍不住了，快扩张好了我想进去我说。”

“呜……啊啊……”佐助一张口便忍不住地发出令人脸红心跳的声音，“这哪是……我控制得了的……！白痴吊车尾……啊……”

 

小佐助在黑暗中瞪大了眼。

这是什么感觉？

那个从来没有被人进入过、也不是用来承纳欲望的部位仿佛在被人一点点打开，粗粝的触感摩擦着温热敏感的内壁，撩起莫名的不适感。后穴似乎在强行被撑开，少年有些慌，害怕地伸手去触碰身下的穴口，想要赶走那个并不存在的入侵者。

“不要……滚开……！”他无意识地喃喃道，“快拿出去……唔！”

不存在的指节驾熟就轻地摸到了身体里的某一点，手指曲起摁了下去。强烈的快感像电流一样从下体一路飙到大脑，少年整个人被刺激到绷得笔直，白而漂亮的腿并得死紧。

“啊啊啊……不……！不要……呜……”小佐助无助地触碰并没有外物入侵的穴口，试图让狠狠地摩擦着体内敏感点的手指离开，少年白生生的指头无意中戳开了紧闭的后穴，他几乎要哭了，无神的眼不知何时浮现出三枚勾玉，眼角红得跟瞳仁似的。

但是这充实的感觉奇异地填补了之前的情欲带来的空虚，少年疑惑地将中指往里戳了一节，紧致温热的穴肉细细密密地裹住了少年的手指，渴求地蠕动着将手指吞得更深。

“呜……”

“佐助，佐助，”鸣人的三根手指在佐助后面来回抽插带出汩汩水声，他轻柔地叫着爱人的名字，然后说出极其让人羞耻的话语，“你看不到也感觉到了吧，佐助酱真是无师自通哦我说。真可爱，自己在玩自己的小穴呢。”

“不……啊……不要……再说了……唔嗯……”佐助的耳朵根烧得绯红，“我……可以了……快进来！”

“我早就憋坏了的说。”鸣人抽出手指，润滑剂混着体液在指尖拉出一道银丝，晃悠悠地沾在穴口。鸣人一手捧起佐助被揉得发烫的臀肉，一手扶着自己粗大的肉刃缓慢进入已经被扩张得柔软的穴口。佐助的内壁温软湿热，热情愉悦地绞着鸣人的性器。

鸣人舒坦地小幅度磨蹭紧咬着下体的谷道，打开佐助的过程就像是用双手捂热藏着甘美汁水的冰梨，冷硬的外壳被融化后，能尝到极其甜蜜的内里。

“啊啊啊——！”佐助本来全心全意地靠在鸣人身上，不想这人使坏般地将承着重的双手一撤，佐助顺势一下子坐了下去，粗热的性器瞬间贯穿了敏感的后穴，捅到了一个极深的位置。

少年人感觉毛骨悚然，身体被打开，被进入，被劈裂——共感而来的被入侵与被满足的强烈快感让他失声尖叫。

佐助无力地捶了一把鸣人紧实的胸肌：“你好……烦啊……！啊啊……大白痴！”

“佐助，这不也……爽到了吗我说，”鸣人低声喘气，性器被湿热的内壁亲密地欢迎着，他动了动别着两条又白又直的腿的腰，缓慢地抽插。

咕叽咕叽的水声与肉体撞击的声音从床那头侵入小佐助的意识，他难以想象到底发生了什么，只感觉好像有什么又热又粗的东西在他体内进出，捅进手指难以抵达的深度。那柄凶器放肆而充满力量，对他的身体极其熟悉，进攻的节奏时缓时急，像浪潮一般拍着小佐助迷迷糊糊的意识。

好满足……少年迷失在情欲里，身下的手指跟随着那边男人性器的节奏一进一出地小幅度抽插，虚幻的被填满的充实感觉陌生而舒服，他低声呜咽着渴求着更多：“再……啊……再快一点……要……”

鸣人将佐助推倒在床上，十指交缠着摁着他肏弄：“佐助酱在求我快一点，你听见了吗……佐助！”

“哎我说，这不……跟我直接上他是一个意思嘛，”鸣人在佐助耳边喋喋不休道，“真担心，以前的我技术不好会不会满足不了被这样来过一套的佐助酱呀。”

“白痴……”佐助紧紧地闭上眼拒绝接受这个过于羞耻的事实。

怎么可能啊……白痴吊车尾的体力从小就跟耗不完似的，上了床还爱乱来，毫无经验的时候单靠久到让自己怀疑人生的单调抽插就能不碰前面，直接给人肏得射出来了啊……

佐助在心里无力地反驳。

“嗯……大概是这里！”鸣人亲了亲佐助的眼睫，掐住身下人线条流畅的腰身，对准了大力地顶上前列腺的位置，毫不留情地纠缠那一点。

“啊啊啊啊！不要……呜……！”佐助猛地睁开眼，艳艳的红色在左眼里盛放。狂风骤雨般的攻击对准了最脆弱的那一点汹涌而来，鸣人埋头吮吻身下人粉嫩的乳尖，肆意挞伐已经被开发得敏感柔软的穴肉。

佐助控制不住地小声抽泣，胸前又痛又爽，隐秘的被爱人渴求索取的满足心理混着被抵住敏感点狠肏的快感推动他渐渐迷失在鸣人的入侵中，挺立的前端剧烈抖动了几下，扑簌簌地射出了粘稠的精液，白浊的液体星星点点地沾在小腹部，被鸣人抹开，揉满在软和的肚皮上。

另一边的少年同时达到了高潮，他红肿的嘴唇抖动开合，眼角沁出晶莹闪烁的泪花，被上下夹击着直接肏到敏感点的巨大的快感激得从未受过如此对待的少年直接昏了过去。

“佐助高潮的时候小穴缩得好厉害我说，”鸣人没有停下抽插，仍旧摁着佐助快速地操弄着，“这么久没做还是敏感得要命啊……”

“太可爱了。”鸣人俯身亲了亲佐助的额头，对爱人的渴求让鸣人蓝幽幽的虹膜烧得深沉，暗潮汹涌的眼直勾勾地盯着佐助的异色双眸，灼热的目光烫得佐助呆愣愣地忘了合眼。

“快……停下……呜……”佐助慌张地摇头，不应期被人按准敏感点狠肏的快感太强，还无处发泄，刚射过的前端又高高地翘起，“我……不……不行……啊啊！”

“鸣人……呜，不要了，快停下……”被狂风骤雨般的抽插入侵到失神的佐助说出的句子完全破碎了，“射不出来……难受……呜啊……”

鸣人死死地摁住身下的人制止他的挣扎，他激烈地动作，粗大的肉刃在敏感的谷道里进出，被收缩的穴肉夹得逐渐攀上顶峰。

热烫的精液浇灌在痉挛的内壁上，佐助张口喘不过气般地无声呻吟着，前端无助地抖动，可怜巴巴地什么都出不来。鸣人积压了好多天的欲望一股脑全射进了佐助体内，被爱人的液体充盈仿佛整个人被包围得有了实感，佐助在鸣人身下眼神涣散，无意识地探出舌尖。

鸣人凑上去衔住了那搔得人心痒的舌，与恋人交换了一个缠绵缱绻的吻。

 

事后，佐助坐在床上指挥鸣人清理一团狼藉的现场：“把他抱过来。”

“诶，你要对自己干什么？”鸣人有点迷惑，还是将被两个大人折腾得昏过去醒过来失去意识的小少年打横抱起，拎到了佐助面前。

佐助伸出右手撑开少年的眼皮，三枚黑勾玉在两人对视的眼里转动。

“封印他的记忆，”佐助冷漠地说，“带着这种记忆还要怎么报仇。”

鸣人搂着少年佐助肉感的年轻身体，大失所望：“诶——我还期待着被未来的我上过的佐助能在下次见到的时候对过去的我好一点呢……至少可以看见佐助害羞一下吧我说……”

“真那样的话，不让你吃千鸟就是优待了。”佐助斜睨着瞪了鸣人一眼，眼尾的红痕还未散去，愣是带上了些别致的风情。

“好了，快给他洗个澡，”佐助任性地指使鸣人，“问题解决，等会儿得把这麻烦送回去。”

“真是无情的说，”鸣人撇撇嘴，“佐助怎么越大越像个小孩子了。”

佐助毫不留情地甩锅：“怪你啊。”

怪你对我太好了啊。

如果没有你……佐助不止一次这样想过，那将是何等的孤独啊。


End file.
